


Adoration

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 5 - Scar Worship, Drabbletober, F/M, LeoAnzu, Married Life, intimate kissing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Leo had been overseas for weeks to work for orchestra in Europe. All this time he only thought about missing his wife, so the only thing in his mind right now was to see her as soon as possible."Why haven't you kissed me at all since you returned?""Mmmmmm I was waiting you to ask for it wahaha!! What is it, Anzu? Are you lonely~?""... you jerk.""Helloooo~ bad word police? Umumumu yes, yes, my wife just said a reeeeeeaaaaally bad word. What should I do?"





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 : Scar Worship  
> Pair : LeoAnzu
> 
> I'VE BEEN SAVING THIS PROMPT FOR LEOANZU  
> should i rate this M tho

"ANZUUUU, I'M HOME~!!"

The man slammed open the house door without any care whatsoever. He had been overseas for weeks to work for orchestra in Europe. All this time he only thought about missing his wife, so the only thing in his mind right now was to see her as soon as possible.

Her smile that he longed for, almost like years, even though it's only been weeks.

If it's about her, time didn't make any sense for him. Falling in love with her again multiple times in minutes would also be possible. Everyone knew he was already head over heels for the brunette.

When he saw his wife sitting on couch in the living room, he couldn't refrain from smiling widely and wrapping her in his embrace, surprising the woman.

"ANZUU UCCHUUU~!!"

Anzu flinched at her husband quick move before hugging him back, running her fingers in his orange strands. "Ucchuu~ welcome home," she smiled sweetly. "You came back sooner that planned. I could've met you at the airport."

"I'm home, Anzu," he said once again while clinging at her. He grinned, "Wahaha! I want to surprise you~"

Anzu snorted at his antics but she too, still smiling, from ear to ear. Feeling in such a bliss to see her husband's face once again, feeling really glad that he managed to come home safely with that same precious smile still plastered on his already fine features.

"I missed you so much," she touched his cheeks, bringing his face closer so she could see him better. The warmth on her skin told her that he's real.

She was glad.

"I know. Travelling alone is really lonely after all, Anzu..." Their faces were just inches apart and Leo didn't like it. He felt like losing control after seeing her again. His hands sneaked around her waist, not wanting to let go. "Nggh... hey, Anzu."

"Mhm?"

"You are real, right?"

"I should be the one to ask you that, silly." She slapped his back playfully, "Of course, I'm real. I'm here. I will never leave you."

He tightened his hug, "I'm glad, then~"

"By the way, hey..."

"What is it??"

Anzu frowned, "Why haven't you kissed me at all since you returned?"

Leo widened his eyes, then he laughed, making her more annoyed. His wife pouted at him and he could swear that's the most adorable pout he had ever seen after meeting her.

"Mmmmmm I was waiting you to ask for it wahaha~!!" He smirked, "What is it, Anzu? Are you lonely~?"

"... you jerk."

His smirk grew wider as he came closer to her face, "Oh, no bad words allowed!" He pretended to make a call with his thumb and pinkie. "Helloooo~ bad word police? Umumumu yes, yes, my wife just said a reeeeeeaaaaally bad word. What should I do?"

He nodded to himself and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, mhm! So, I should give her a punishment? I see, I see! Thank you!!"

She could feel his hand back on her waist as he posed her his cheeky smile. He brought his face to her ear, whispering in low voice that sent shivers down to her spine. Anzu flinched when he bit it slightly.

"You heard it Anzu, the bad kid should be punished."

Anzu gulped.

His face was really close but he didn't kiss her, he went for her lower lip instead. Biting it teasingly while his hands roamed her sides. Not at all giving her what she wanted.

Freaking Tsukinaga Leo and his teaseful act, Anzu cursed under her breath.

She knew where this would lead to. She needed him and he also needed her, he was just having his fun time playing with her like this.

Feeling frustrated, she grabbed his collar to pull him closer so she got to kiss him full on the lips. Leo was surprised at her boldness, but he smiled as he responded to the kiss.

The kiss was deep and rough because of her annoyance earlier. She moaned into the kiss when their tongues battled for dominance until she ran out of air, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Her face was already flushed, her hair and blouse disheveled. _Beautiful,_ he thought as he brought her into another kiss once again, gentler one this time as he wanted to savor the taste of her lips better.

He felt like being electrified when she gasped because of his lick on her lower lip.

He broke the kiss and he could've sworn she sounded disappointed. His head lowered into her collarbone, leaving feathery kisses around her shoulder to the crook of her neck. Inhaling her scent, apricot.

Ah, how he missed this scent.

He sucked at that certain spot and she couldn't hold herself from letting out strange noises. "L-Leo...nnh...." She tried to cover her mouth but his hand stopped her.

"Don't," he almost sounded like begging.

Only that word and she was quick to comply.

Because her voice was just like melodies to his ears, the source of his overflowing inspiration. With her voice alone now he could've made a lifelong masterpiece.

There's no way he would ruin the mood now, though.

He bit her lightly and licked it after that, making sure to leave marks. She'd scold him tomorrow because of her trouble in covering it up but it didn't matter.

He is hers and she is his, he just wanted to make it more obvious.

Someone fumbled with his shirt buttons and Leo could see her struggled with it.

"Being impatient aren't we now, Anzu~?"

"... Oh, please don't talk now."

He chuckled. He hadn't even done anything to her clothes. Just roaming his hands around her slender figure here and there to make her restless.

Finally she managed to take care of all buttons and he took it off.

Anzu stared at him in awe for awhile. Idols are always on different level she mentally noted. His figure wasn't as stocky as Madara, Adonis, or even Arashi, nor was he as slender as Hajime.

People often mistook him as a girl, but for her he was just right.

So fine.

Also the fair skin that made her envious.

Goddamn king got everything every woman could ever wish for.

Her gaze landed on that certain scar on his arm. It wasn't her first time to see it but she felt like crying. The old story that she heard once and it broke her heart. About what they'd done to him in the past, also about his downfall, and about what shameful runaway he did for half a year.

Time flies by, it was already buried deep in the past, but the memory still remained.

Noticing that her eyes turned sorrow, Leo became worried.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Tracing her gaze he found out she was looking at his scar. He hid it with his hand, "Ahh... I forgot about this ugly scar. Do you want me to hide it?"

"No, please," she gently moved his hand from the scar so she could run her fingers on that rough surface. "You've protected another living being and sacrificed your own self... this scar is like a medal, isn't it? I admire it."

She leaned closer and kissed the wound gently, Leo blushed.

"I adore it."

"H-hey, Anzu--! It kinda tickles!"

"Back then you tried your best to believe that everything happens for a reason, right? I believe in it too and I'm glad I met you."

Taken aback by her sudden words, he grumbled under his breath. Saying sweet things like that so suddenly. How unfair. It felt like his heart would jump when she was being so affectionate with his scar.

He kissed her cheek, "Mhmm me too. I'm really glad that you found me, Anzu~!"

"Now that I think about it, isn't it fate?"

"Hmmmm?? I don't know, I don't really understand this fate thingy... but the universe sure is mysterious!"

After she kissed his scar once again, Leo returned it by kissing her in multiple places. Cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, lips, jawline, the back of her hand, and lastly the inside of her wrist. He could shower her with kisses all day and she wouldn't mind. It was such a pleasure to accept his affection and care all the time. He made her feel loved and that's what she needed all along.

"I love you, Anzu."

"I love you too."

He carried her to their bedroom then landed her on the bed before locking the door. Leo walked towards her again and his fingers made way to her blouse buttons.

He smirked,

"Sooooo, Anzuuuuuu~ how far do you want us to go this time?"


End file.
